1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment used in the sport of rock climbing. It is particularly directed to spring loaded camming devices used in such rock climbing, and provides an enhanced cam actuating mechanism.
2. State of the Art
Spring loaded camming devices (SLCDs), or commonly xe2x80x9ccamsxe2x80x9d, are advantageously used in the sport of rock free-climbing as a source of leader protection for cracks having substantially parallel sides. At times, cams placed into such cracks may xe2x80x9cwalkxe2x80x9d under the action of friction from the rope as a climber is climbing. In such circumstance, the camming device may move deeper into the crack from the initial placement location. It is possible for a camming device to work its way sufficiently deep into a crack that a following climber may be unable to retrieve it with his/her hand. Two situations arise which create cam retrieval difficulty: either the climber""s hand/fingers cannot engage the trigger due to crack constriction, or the camming device is deeper than reachable by the length of the climber""s arm.
A dedicated cam actuating and retrieving device is commercially available, and is sold under the name xe2x80x9cFriend of a friendxe2x80x9d. This device has an actuator arranged somewhat similar to a syringe, and has a fixed length of about 8-10 inches, thereby limiting the depth from which a cam may be retrieved. Nut cleaning tools are also sometimes used to retrieve cams which are unreachable by hand. Nut cleaning tools generally have one or more hooks which may be used to snag a cam""s trigger, but typically provide only 6-8 inches of extension length.
Aid climbers differ from free climbers in that aid climbers may place protection in a manner similar to a free climber, but subsequently weight the placement directly as a source of purchase on the rock wall. The distance between such aid placements is necessarily limited by the span of the aid climber""s arm. The time taken on each pitch of the climb is directly related to the number of required placements. Aid climbers could benefit from an extension tool to enable placement of cams at a distance further than their arm""s reach. Such an extension tool could permit an aid climber essentially to leapfrog past substantially blank sections between cracks which might otherwise require considerable time and effort to craft tenuous or even dangerous placements. The aforementioned xe2x80x9cFriend of a friendxe2x80x9d is limited to about an 8-10 inch placement extension. Some aid climbers have used a stick-clip device to preretract the cams and stuff a cam into a crack at a distance. However, such use of the stick-clip device necessarily commits the climber to a placement that may be precarious. That is, the cam cannot be removed by the stick-clip device to try again for a better placement.
A need exists for a tool to assist in retrieving cams which walk too deep into a crack for either a free-climber or an aid-climber to remove either by hand or with the assistance of a commercially available device. It would be a further advancement if such tool provided the ability to place and remove a cam at an extended distance compared with available devices. A further advancement would be if the device provided a stick clip capability to clip a carabiner into a bolt hanger out of the reach of a climber""s arm.
The present invention provides an apparatus for actuating a cam (retracting the individual cams of a spring loaded camming device). The invention increases the distance from which a cam may be retrieved, and also permits placement and replacement of a cam at an increased distance, compared to other commercially available cam actuator devices.
Embodiments of the invention provide an actuator device, or retractor, for use in retracting the cams of a spring-loaded camming device used in rock climbing. The device functions to actuate a cam at a distance, or in a narrow space between crack walls, where a climber""s arm may not reach or fit. Exemplary devices include a cam retractor configured and arranged to interface with and operate a cam""s trigger, and a body having a forward member and a rear member, wherein the body may be reduced in length for transportation, and the body is disposable between the retractor and an actuator operable on the retractor. Certain embodiments have a forward body member and a rear body member being hinged whereby to fold from an in-line configuration to an approximately parallel configuration.
The device may include a pair of arms, with each arm carrying a hook on a first end, with the hook being adapted to interface with the trigger of a cam. In certain embodiments, each arm passes through a window in the body such that a portion of the arm is disposed internal to the body, and a portion is external to the body. Arms may be connected and spaced apart by a transversely oriented member. One example of the latter configuration includes a cam retractor having a pair of arms being integral to structure forming the body. Such a body may be formed from a rectangular tube.
An actuator generally includes a finger actuated remote trigger disposed at a proximal end of the rear member. In certain embodiments, the trigger is operable to move the arms. In such case, the remote trigger may be arranged to be movable toward a stationary palm end fitting. In other embodiments, the device""s trigger remains stationary relative to hooks engaging a cam""s trigger, while a palm or thumb operated plunger moves to actuate the cam.
A device may have an elastomeric member disposed between a forward and a rear plunger member. The elastomeric member can be biased to assist in reassembly of the plunger members when they are separated for storage.
A device can also include an adjustable link disposed between the remote trigger and the arms. In such case, the link is adjustable to create a range in operable length between a hook and a shelf of the retractor.
Devices within contemplation may include a body extension member adapted at first and second ends for in-line connection between the forward member and the rear member. Other embodiments may include a plurality of body extension members, each member being adapted at first and second ends for conjoined, in-line, connection between the forward member and the rear member.
Devices constructed according to principles of the invention may include a stick-clip element disposed at a distal device end and configured and arranged to hold a gate of a carabiner open for remote clipping to a bolt hanger.